A complex game
by izzymay63
Summary: A game is about winning. It's about power, tactics, control. It's about the rush of victory and the fear of defeat. To Yami and Kaiba, a game represents their greatest fears and darkest desires. On a day when Kaiba invites Yugi to duel him in his mansion, the true power a game has on their relationships, lives and emotions, is revealed.


"It's not like I really care, Yugi."

Yugi watched as Kaiba's eyes flickered shut briefly. The taller boy looked exasperated, annoyed and maybe, just a little bit lost. Yugi couldn't help but feel like a fly buzzing around Kaiba's face. He wondered if Yami would do a better job of dealing with the situation.

"Kaiba, there's really no need to worry."

"As I said, I don't care about it."

Yugi sighed and perched his head atop crossed arms. It was a losing battle; he wasn't getting anywhere. This was the third time Kaiba had feigned indifference about his losses to him, after he had invited Yugi over to duel. He moved to stand and leave, but a rough grip on his arm stopped him.

"Let me talk to the other one, Yugi." Kaiba glared up at him, as if the ferocious expression would somehow hide his desperation from Yugi.

It didn't.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba." Yugi tried to pull away, worried about any rash behaviour Kaiba might show given his current mood. He didn't really feel like returning to the game shop with a bruise the size of a plum dangling from his face.

Kaiba, however, did not budge. Instead, he snarled, and Yugi recoiled as far as he could whilst still trapped in the taller man's grip.

"If you won't get him for me, I'll just have to beat him out of you. It wasn't a request when I asked to see him, Yugi." Kaiba spat his name like poison, lurching to his feet.

 _Yugi,_ he heard the voice echo around his head, y _ou have to admit, Kaiba knows how to persuade someone…_

That was all the warning he got before he lurched from the room he was standing in and into the depths of his soul.

"Kaiba, for someone who doesn't care about it, you're doing an awfully good job of letting it go." Yami smirked and looked down at the hand clutching his forearm. "Yugi and I are leaving."

"No way."

Yami frowned. "Kaiba, you are like a petulant little child, and it bores me."

He had obviously hit a nerve. Kaiba recoiled and snarled at him. Yami felt the grip on his arm increase, and then he was being tugged back into the depths of the mansion against his will.

"It bores you, huh?" Kaiba practically spat, "Well I'll just have to change your mind about that."

He led Yami through a door on his left and stopped to shut it behind him. Yami squinted. He could barely make out a single shape in the room, it was so dark. His other senses felt heightened in response, and he concentrated on every breath that Kaiba let out. They came short, shallow. Yami moved away as far as he could.

 _Yugi, I will protect you._

"Yugi." Kaiba's voice came as deadly whisper, "Let's play a game."

Yami was wary, but by no means intimidated by Kaiba. He felt his anger rising at the taller boy's irrational behaviour. He let out a low growl, tugging against the grip on his arm.

"Kaiba, we have already played a game today. Stop messing around, I am going home."

He glared up at the shadow of Kaiba's figure.

"No way, Yugi. I wouldn't want you going home bored." Kaiba's laugh echoed around the dark room. Yami shivered. Kaiba was so unpredictable, and even now Yami wasn't sure how sane he was. He hoped this was only a sick attempt to intimidate him and nothing more. Still, he squared his shoulders in anticipation.

"This game will be a little more interesting than regular duel monsters." Kaiba began. " Let's just say the stakes will be raised." He cackled quietly and Yami shivered. "Each time one of us loses 500 life points, the other player must inflict pain upon them. You can pick where and how the pain is inflicted, as well as the intensity of the pain. It's simple."

Yami wrenched his arm out of Kaiba's grip. "There's no way. You're sick Kaiba, and I will not endanger Yugi's body for someone as twisted as you."

"You will do so, otherwise I will send out my bodyguards and do far worse to your other friends."

Yami could see Kaiba's grin even through the gloom. He could feel his self control slipping, and took a shuddering breath.

"I accept under one condition. We cannot allow each other to get hurt to the point of hospitalisation. Any pain inflicted, no matter how intense, must only be temporary."

Kaiba hesitated. "Fine. I suppose that makes it more interesting."

He walked to the corner of the room, and Yami watched his back disappearing into the darkness, calling out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us some light."

He came back with two small glowing orbs, and placed them by his feet, before sitting down. Yami echoed his movements, drawing his deck out of his pocket.

"Let's begin." He growled.

They shuffled their cards, and Kaiba started first, summoning a monster and placing a card face down. Under the light of the glowing orb, his grin looked even more menacing than usual. Yami could feel determination stirring in his gut- he would make Kaiba regret his behaviour.

He managed to inflict 500 life points worth of damage first, and he placed his deck down carefully, raising his eyes to meet Kaiba's.

"Well, Yugi. It's your move."

Yami didn't move for a second, contemplating what he should do. Anger was still coursing through his veins, but he didn't want to move rashly. He crawled slowly towards kaiba, whose eyes were alight with what could only be considered excitement-the sick bastard- and spoke with a calm, level voice.

"Turn around and lie on your back."

Somehow, when Kaiba complied it was done so gracefully, as if he were in control. Yami felt his features harden, hardly believing the situation he found himself in. He placed a hand on the hard muscle of Kaiba's back, straddling his hips to keep him in place. Kaiba had his face turned to the side, the blue of his one visible eye was lit up by the orb and observing Yami with a startling intensity. Yami could feel from the taught muscles of his back that the calm demeanour Kaiba was putting on was for show only.

He slid a hand down to Kaiba's wrist, gently. He knew that part of the tactic to win was the performance itself. And so, Yami brought Kaiba's arm behind his back tantalizingly slowly, and pushed it upwards until he felt Kaiba stiffen in pain. He'd seen this hold done on several crazed duelists in his time, and found that to be a fitting description for the boy lying beneath him.

Yami pushed Kaiba's elbow higher, and Kaiba twitched beneath him, a gasp escaping his lips. Yami grinned, pushing his weight down more firmly on Kaiba's hips to keep him still. Kaiba was still watching him, something manic dancing behind that one blue eye. Yami felt the anger and power surge through his blood like boiling water, and yanked Kaiba's arm upwards in a final, daring motion. He would teach Kaiba to respect him and Yugi.

Under his hips, Kaiba's back arched. The one visible eye scrunched up in pain, and as the eye contact was broken, Kaiba let out a low moan.

That was a moan of pain, Yami knew. And yet…

Each muscle felt defined under his hips, a fact Yami had paid little attention to. However, if he were to put himself outside the situation he realised their position was a little compromising. He had been meaning to set Kaiba and his sick personality straight, but now he found himself wondering if he had only served to spur him on. The sheer oddness of the situation didn't sit well with Yami, but he had dealt with weirder things.

Yugi had not dealt with weirder things.

"Kaiba," he whispered, and Kaiba twitched beneath him. Holding back a wave of repulsion, Yami continued. "I have been thinking about the worst pain I can possibly give to you…" He trailed off, letting go off Kaiba's arm and standing slowly. He pulled himself to his full height before continuing. "... and that would be to leave you with an unfinished game."

And with that, he strode out of the room.


End file.
